Pure Pure Heart
by HikariNozomi4ever
Summary: Mio Akiyama writes a song for a certain someone. But will that someone realize the meaning of the song? Or will she need help?    Oneshot


A/N - I know i usually write Lemon... but when I heard Pure Pure Heart I immediately connected it to Mitsu... And I had the sudden inspiration to write a non-lemon oneshot romance Mitsu centered around the song. So here goes... xD

* * *

Mio Akiyama walked into the club room with a smile on her face, humming a song. She walked over and sat next to the others who were sitting at the table drinking Mugi's tea and eating a chocolate cake. Azusa was the first to notice that the melody that Mio was humming was one that she had never heard before.

"Ive never heard that song before Mio, what is it?" Azusa asked. Mio blushed.

"Its um... I wrote it for the band." She said looking away. It was a song she had wrote for Ritsu, expressing things that she was too afraid to say to her.

"Really? You wrote a new song?" Asked Ritsu, excited to learn the new tune. "Lets see the lyrics!"

"Umm... okay..." Mio said blushing. 'Please don't kill me Ritsu...' Mio thought in her head. She handed over the lyrics sheet.

"Kawaiiii!" Exclaimed a laughing Ritsu. "Im assuming you wrote this for someone in particular?"

"N.. No of course not!" Mio stuttered, looking away. 'Yes I wrote it for someone. She just is too dumb to figure it out!' She thought to herself.

"Sure you didn't! Come on! Tell us who its for!" Ritsu prodded.

"I didn't write it for anyone! I really didn't!" Exclaimed Mio. 'I wrote it for you Ritsu! I love you! You are just too dumb to realize it' She thought. Azusa wasnt convinced though. She made a mental note to talk to Mio about it later, away from the prying eyes and ears of Ritsu.

- (Later that day)

Ritsu left early because her mom wanted her home to do chores, much to the delight of Azusa. She finally had time to talk to Mio.

"Mioo .. come here for a second." Azusa asked.

"Hm? What is it Azu-Nyan?" Mio asked.

"Come, take a walk with me. There is something I want to talk to you about."

Mio looked confused, but nodded and put her bass back on its stand and left with Azusa. Yui looked at Mugi with a confused look and Mugi just shrugged, and went back to studying the notes she had to write for Mio's new song. Azusa led Mio out of the music room and into another classroom and shut the door.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Mio asked confused.

"Yes. Now.. tell me the truth. That song. It really is for someone isnt it?"

Mio shook her head. "It isnt.. honest!" She said with a blush on her face.

"Really now. If it isnt for someone special, then why are you blushing like you are embarrased?" Mio stared dumbfounded. 'Why is Azusa so smart?' she thought.

"Um... Ya, you got me. It is for someone special. I don't know what to do Azusa! I'm scared... I want to tell her, but when I try to approach her I cant say what I want to say. I wrote the song hoping that she would get the message... but I guess she is oblivious." Said Mio, looking down.

"Ritsu right?" Asked Azusa. 'Damn she is smart!' Mio thought, laughing to herself inside. She only nodded. "Thought so... I have an idea though." Mio looked at her with interest.

"Really?" She asked. 'Maybe she really can help. I really hope so.'

"Yes. Write her a love letter. Place it on her desk at the end of class when she is distracted when she is handing in her homework. Sign the letter as "Your Romeo" ... If she doesnt get that reference, I don't know what will get her attention." She said.

"That is the best idea I have heard. Thank you Azu-Nyan." She hugged her and Azusa smiled. They then left the classroom and went back to the music room, where they joined practice with the others.

-(The next day)

The bell at the end of class rang. "Come and hand in your assignments now. And don't forget tomorrow's assignment!" Said their teacher Sawako. 'Nows my chance!' said Mio. She placed the envelope on Ritsu's desk after Ritsu had gone up to hand in her assignment. On the front of the envelope it said "don't open until you get home". Mio then handed in her assignment and went to the music room for practice. Ritsu went back to her desk and found the note. She looked at it confused, but shrugged and placed it in her bag. 'Its probably some invitation or something from Mio. She could have just handed it to me. That girl is weird. Whatever...' She then walked to the music room, not saying anything to the band about the envelope, to the relief of Mio.

-(Later that day)

Ritsu plopped down on her bed and opened her bookbag to get her textbook so that she could do her homework. As she opened her book however, the envelope fell out onto her lap.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about the envelope. I guess I can open it now." She turned the envelope over to open it. It was sealed with a heart sticker. 'Strange...' Thought Ritsu, but she opened it anyways and read the letter.

"You were right Ritsu. That song was written for someone. I cant believe you didn't figure out who it was for. It was for you, my Juliet. Read the lyrics carefully. There is a message in there for you.

- Truly yours,

Romeo"

Ritsu stared at the letter, dumbfounded. She scrambled through her bag and pulled out the lyrics sheet of the song and read them carefully.

"Title - Pure Pure Heart

There are lots of memories in my head

They seem like they'll overflow, so I'm a bit worried

For the time being, I'll plug them up with headphones

(Don't stop the music!)

I'll say "I want the things I want"

I'll say "I want to do the things I want to do"

But I also have words that I can't say

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Out of the blue! A chance comes along

By coincidence, we're on the same way home

Wow! The balloon in my chest expands

My feet are suddenly floating in air

Riding on the updraft

Go fly! To where you are

If you'll accept my pure pure heart

Then I won't be afraid

The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere

I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road

I Don't mind

The song studded with words of love

Is honest and nice

I'll walk humming absentmindedly

(Don't stop the music!)

It's a melody sweeter than cotton candy

It's a rhythm even hotter than fireworks

Even though I can say, "I love the tunes I love"

(Can't stop my heartbeat!)

Surprise attack! A crisis comes along

Maybe my humming was heard by you

No! Our eyes meet for the first time

I feel happy, but it's embarrassing

So I'm about to run away; what do I do?

Run fast! On the roadside

My pure pure heart is trembling

High in that endlessly clear sky

Oh, the feelings of the newborn altocumulus clouds

I want to chase after you, but the traffic signal is red

I Don't mind

Ah, raise the volume

Look, I'll search for what makes my heart race

I feel like we can meet

At this place time and time again

Go fly! To where you are

If you'll accept my pure pure heart

Then I won't be afraid

The moment when my feelings exceeded the atmosphere

I couldn't see you anymore on the other side of the road

I Don't mind"

As Ritsu read the lyrics she thought back on all the times her and Mio spent together. As she reminisced and read the lyrics through she started to cry. She buried her head in her pillow, crying and blushing.

"Stupid Ritsu! How could you have been so blind!" She yelled at herself. She rolled over and opened her bedside drawer and pulled out a photograph of her and Mio.

"She was always there.. by my side. She was always there for me, In times of happiness, in times of sadness she was there. Oh how could I be so blind?"

Unknown to Mio, Ritsu also felt inside the same way. She never thought Mio would ever look at her that way. She thought they were only best freinds. She had long ago pressed her feelings into the back of her mind and forgot about them, thinking that it would never happen. Now, as the feelings flooded back to her, she stared at the lyrics of the song and started to cry. These tears however weren't of anger or sadness. They were happy tears. That night she cried herself to sleep, dreaming of her Romeo.

- (The next day - Saturday)

Ritsu woke up to find her pillow damp. She looked at it confused, but then saw the lyrics sheet and smiled.

"Thats right... I was crying." She stood up and called Mio.

"Hey Mio. Im doing fine. More than fine actually... Listen.. I want to hang out with you today, If it is alright with you. It is? Cool. How about... the park that we used to play at when we were little. Sure. See you there." She heard the other side of the call hang up and she flipped her cellphone closed and collapsed on her bed smiling. Today was going to be a good day.

-(Later that day)

Mio walked to the park and waited under the tree that her and Ritsu used to play around when they were kids. Ritsu walked over the hill, and when she saw Mio she ran at her fullspeed and basically tackled her against the tree.

"Ri.. Ritsu? The hel.." But she was cut off as she felt Ritsu's lips touch hers. She couldnt say anything. She couldnt do anything because her body froze. When she came out of the trance she realized Ritsu had her face buried in her neck, crying.

"Ritsu.. Ritsu whats wrong?" She asked, still a little shaken from the kiss. She sat Ritsu down and sat next to her, where Ritsu proceeded to bury her face in Mio's embrace again.

"My romeo..." She mumbled. "How could I be so blind?" She cried, looking up at Mio. Mio just stared for a moment, confused, until she realized what the whole scenario meant. She choked down her tears. One of them had to be strong. Ritsu was already crying so it had the be her. She just hugged Ritsu tighter and kissed her forehead.

"Im assuming this means you return my feelings then?" Ritsu didn't say anything except bury her face in Mio's embrace again. Mio just lifted her her chin to make Ritsu look at her again. She kissed her again. This time softly. Ritsu closed her eyes and melted into the kiss.

Unbeknownst the two of them, one Azusa Nakano happened to be walking past the park on her way to buy groceries. She noticed the two of them kissing and smiled.

"So it worked huh? ... Its about time too..." She smiled and continued walking, leaving the two to enjoy their moment together.

* * *

Mushy huh? I couldnt help it! xD I love Mitsu...

Read and rate! Should I continue the story? Comments welcome :)


End file.
